1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus configured to scan an image on a document.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image formation apparatus is designed to take a reservation for its use from an external apparatus connected to it through a network, and to automatically switch to a reserved mode when the image formation apparatus becomes available. The image formation apparatus allows detailed use conditions to be set at the time of the reservation for its use, and can form an image in response to just a simple input without requiring the detailed conditions to be set through its operation section (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-41129, for example).
The conventional image formation apparatus is further designed to authenticate a user by reading user identification information for identifying the user from the operation section or a card reader and thereby to permit the use by the authenticated user. For example, in a case where the user intends to duplicate a document by making a reservation on the image formation apparatus for a copy operation of scanning and duplicating the document fed from an automatic document feeder (ADF), the user makes the reservation for its use by inputting user identification information and use conditions through the external apparatus, and then goes to the image formation apparatus. Next, the user places the document in the ADF of the image formation apparatus, then is authenticated by inputting the user identification information, and then duplicates the document by pressing the copy execution start button.